Love of a Child
by nativewonder
Summary: Hermione has started her life after Hogwarts, but something is missing. She feels an insistent pull towards an orphanage, but is she ready to be someone's mum? (Characters listed are some of the main characters in the story, not romantic pairings, read on to find out more!) Dedicated to my brother and his lovely wife who have adopted 5 beautiful children!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt to publish a fan fiction story. I wrote the first part of this story back in 2011! I have hit a writer's block wall somewhere about chapter 8, but I'm hoping that a good response to the first few chapters will give me some inspiration to keep going! This story is dedicated to my brother and his wife who have adopted 5 beautiful children.

If you recognize it, I don't own it! Just playing with some fantastic characters and a fascinating world!

Love of a Child

Chapter 1

Hermione walked with the matron down the bright hallway. The walls were lined with children's drawings and paintings of every possible colour and design. She looked in the windows which gave views of various rooms as they walked by. Inside there were children of all ages, some playing and laughing as if nothing bad had ever happened, and some children sitting alone, looking fearfully all around as if waiting for something horrible to happen. There were rooms with cribs lined up against the wall, and rocking chairs with young medi-witches rocking and feeding babies.

The noise of babies and some older children crying made her heart ache. These were the orphaned and abandoned of the war. Some of them might be reunited with family members, but most would remain here until adopted or old enough to go to Hogwarts as wards of the ministry. She had noticed the queue of parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles waiting for their turn to look through the rooms in the hope of finding their lost children. She sincerely hoped that each one of them would.

* * *

Hermione had read in the Daily Prophet about this place and felt an overwhelming tug deep inside to give one of these lost ones a home. The urge was becoming so great that she began having dreams each night of a child calling to her. Being the logical thinker that she was, she thought about all the pros and cons and ramifications of adopting a child. She was young, but many people younger than she were already parents. She had completed school, having gone back to Hogwarts as soon as she was able after the final battle. Large numbers of volunteers had repaired the castle, and classes started as scheduled in September.

She worked a schedule out with Professor McGonagall to complete all her classes and take her N.E.W.T.S. by the Christmas holiday. She applied for a job at the ministry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and was immediately hired. She knew that her name and status as a war hero were mainly responsible for her ease in getting the job, but she soon proved her worth to the department and became a respected member of their team. It pleased her to no end that the people in her department were actually interested in her ideas concerning the rights of all magical beings.

She returned to Hogwarts in the spring to give a speech at the leaving feast, and was happy to see everyone again, but she was glad that she had already started her life after Hogwarts. She intended to pursue university studies, but she would need to attend part time whenever she came up with the funds for classes.

She used a rather substantial monetary gift of thanks from the Ministry right after the war to purchase a small home in a cozy Muggle neighborhood situated close enough to a nice wizarding community for shopping and dining with magical people too. She liked the security of having a home of her own all paid for, to decorate as she wished. So a little after two years since the last battle, Hermione Granger was contemplating the next step in her life.

"So, I have a home and a job. I have good friends to help me raise a child. And I would always have someone to love me, no matter what." She sighed. She was adapting to life without being with Harry and Ron all the time, though they did manage to speak to each other nearly every day at the Ministry, and they were all expected to attend the mandatory Sunday dinner at the Burrow. It did take her a while to get used to the silence at home in the evenings, though.

Harry and Ginny were dating, and Hermione knew that Harry would ask Ginny to marry him very soon, since she had helped him pick out the engagement ring.

What was real hard for her though, was when Ron stopped by her house one day shortly after she moved in to give her his news. He had been dating someone for a while, and hadn't told her because he was afraid of what she would say.

"Ron, why would you be afraid to tell me that you were dating someone? You know that I only want you to be happy."

She was secretly a little broken hearted, since she was kind of still hoping that he would see her as something other than a friend.

"Well, I was afraid that when you find out who she is, you might get upset. She wasn't exactly in our crowd at school." He dropped his head down and shuffled his feet nervously.

"Oh, so she was with us at school? Ok, was she in our year?"

"Yes"

"She wasn't in Gryffindor?"

"No."

"A Ravenclaw then?"

"No."

"So, a Hufflepuff. Well then, let's see, was it..."

"No, not a Hufflepuff, Hermione."

"But that would mean-are you kidding me! A Slytherin?" she gasped. "You have got to be joking, right?"

He just lifted his head and looked her right in the eyes. "No, Hermione, I'm not joking. I told her that I would let you know and not be ashamed of how I feel." He squared his shoulders. "I am head over heels for Pansy, and I am proud to say that she loves me too."

"PANSY? PANSY PARKINSON!" Hermione grabbed the nearest chair and sat down before she could fall down." "How, why? But..."

Ron knelt in front of her chair and took her hands in his. "We ran into each other a few months ago at a coffee shop in Diagon Alley. After the few obligatory insults back and forth, we just suddenly stopped and stared at each other. Then the weirdest thing happened, Hermione. We just started to laugh! I know it sounds crazy, but it just struck us at the same time how ludicrous it was. We realized that we are both just people, and we started talking about everything. After a couple of dates, we decided that we never wanted to stop. I hope you can try to get to know her better, she's gotten past all that stupid 'pureblood versus muggleborn' garbage, really." He gave her a hopeful look, and Hermione couldn't hurt him.

"Ok, Ron, if she makes you happy, I will do my best." She gave him her bravest smile and squeezed his hands.

"That's great!" he beamed with a huge grin, and she knew she had done the right thing, but that didn't stop it from hurting her inside. "Pansy is coming to the Burrow for Sunday dinner to meet everyone, and I would sure appreciate it if you could help her to feel welcome."

"Of course I will, Ron." She patted his hand and stood up." I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have an appointment this afternoon and I really must get ready to leave."

"Oh, alright then. See you Sunday?"

"Yes, Sunday."

When he left, she allowed herself a good cry and a sappy movie with a tub of ice cream. She really didn't have an appointment, but she didn't know how long she could keep talking to Ron while acting like nothing was bothering her. "Well, Hermione," she sniffed, "it's not that bad, you really did know deep down that it would never work with Ron. He's too much like a brother." Somewhere in her pep talk to herself, she realized that it was true, and she wasn't quite as upset anymore.

Sunday came and it was time to go to the Burrow for dinner. Hermione looked in the mirror one more time before heading to the fireplace and grabbing a handful of floo powder, "Quit worrying, Hermione," she scolded herself, "the burden is on the girlfriend to make a good impression on the family, which includes me. She just better be good to him!"

Surprisingly, Pansy seemed to fit right in with the Weasleys. Hermione kept watching her for any signs of artifice, but the girl seemed to genuinely enjoy being there.

In spite of herself, Hermione found Pansy to be a caring, friendly person. She had lost everything in the war. Her father, while not a death eater, was sympathetic to their cause and proof was found that he had assisted them. As a result, he was in Azkaban and their wealth was claimed by the Ministry for rebuilding what was destroyed in the war. Her mother left the country to live with relatives, but Pansy, who'd had no involvement in her father's activities, had decided to stay. She had gotten a job as an apprentice with Mr. Ollivander, who never fully recovered after his ordeal as a prisoner of Voldemort. Garrett was as intelligent as ever, but he was frail and decided it was time to train the next wandmaker. He took her into his home and she became like a granddaughter to him. When Molly found out, she insisted that Pansy bring Mr. Ollivander with her to the Burrow next time.

Before she left the Burrow that day, Hermione and Pansy made arrangements to meet for lunch the next afternoon. "I know we didn't get along to well at school, Hermione, but you are so important to Ron and his family, that I really would like to get to know you better. Do you think that maybe we could become friends someday? I could use all the friends I can get."

Pansy looked at her hopefully, and Hermione gave her a tentative smile. "I'd like that, Pansy."

Lunches with Pansy became a regular occasion, and they did become fast friends. Hermione shared her feelings about adopting a child. "I don't know what it is, Pansy, but I feel such a strong pull to do this. I can't explain it. There is a child there calling to me. I really need to give that child a home. I know I'm young and unmarried, but I also know I can be a good mum." She hadn't told anyone else of her plans, and she was watching for Pansy's reaction.

"I think that's wonderful, Hermione!" Her eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together. "I know I would love to help you, and you know how Molly feels about grandchildren. If you choose to do this we all would stand with you."

Hermione jumped up, and ran around to the other side of the table and threw her arms around her new friend. "Thanks, Pansy! I think I will go to the orphanage tomorrow and see what I need to do."

Pansy laughed. "Hermione, you are a famous war hero! They will probably just ask you how many you want!"

* * *

So here she was, being led proudly around the orphanage by the matron, practically being asked that same question. 'Pansy is going to laugh when she hears this!" she thought with a smile.

"Alright, Miss Granger, were you thinking about an infant or an older child?" The matron was looking around as if deciding which direction to take the potential parent.

"I think a little older, maybe two or so?" said Hermione, "Being single, I don't think I'm ready to try parenting an infant alone."

"Ok, let's go to the toddler's room over here." The matron gestured to a room on the right. Hermione walked to the large window looking into a room containing about a dozen very small children. The room seemed in constant motion, with all the little ones running around playing with toys. Hermione couldn't help the wide smile that stretched across her face.

"May I go in there?" she gave the matron a look that reminded her of a child on Christmas morning wanting to open her gifts.

"Yes, what we usually do is have the potential parent spend time with the children, and usually within a couple of visits, you will be drawn to a few children. Your magic will reach out to them and usually one specific child will start to feel drawn to you, so don't worry about which child to choose. If there is a child for you in this room, we will find out." The matron opened the door and Hermione walked into the room.

"Mama!" Hermione just caught a glance at a white blond head before a child wrapped himself around her legs. She looked down into a pair of gray/blue eyes and melted. She placed her hand on the little blond head and felt a surge of emotion like she never felt before. A silver mist rose from both of them and swirled around their bodies. The boy watched, wide eyed and laughing as the mist enveloped them both and then melted into their bodies. Hermione looked, open mouthed at the matron, who was mirroring her expression.

"I've never seen anything like it," she exclaimed, "you two have just spontaneously bonded to each other as mother and son. That ceremony is usually done by a ministry representative when the adoption is finalized. Miss Granger, he is now your child."


	2. Chapter 2

I've got follows and favorites! Thanks so much! I will do my best to make this a good story for you!

Chapter 2

Hermione was overwhelmed. 'This is beyond anything I have ever felt before,' she thought. 'How can this small little person inspire such deep feelings of love and devotion so quickly?' She knelt down and embraced the little boy. She would spend the rest of her life making sure he knew that he was loved and safe.

"Mama?"

She felt a little hand on her cheek, and she gently placed her hand on his and brought his little palm to her lips. She stood him in front of her to get a good look at him. He had straight, white blond hair and delicate, pale features. His eyes were wide, and he was examining her face as well. He was a little on the thin side, but she knew Grandma Weasley could help in that respect. Weren't they all in for a big surprise this Sunday! His features looked so familiar to her. Who did this child remind her of?

Suddenly, she knew. She gave the matron a look, and the elder woman just looked at her and nodded.

"Mama, we go now?" The small voice startled her out of her thoughts.

The matron answered the boy's inquiry, "Not yet, Aquila. Your mum needs to talk to me for a little while first. You go play with your friends. She will be right back to get you."

He looked for a moment like he was going do what two year olds do best and have a fit, but Hermione gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "You go say goodbye to your friends and get your things. Mama will be right back for you."

"You be back?" he said, biting his bottom lip and looking a little fearful. Hermione looked him right in his beautiful eyes and smiled.

"Yes love, I will be back for you."

He smiled, saying, "I go play," and ran over to a box of toys in the corner.

Hermione followed the matron to her office and sat down. She was giddy with excitement. A myriad of thoughts were jumbling through her mind. 'I'm a mother!' 'How am I going to do this?' 'But isn't he beautiful?' 'He already loves me!' 'Somehow his magic must have been calling for me all this time!'

It was beyond incredible!

The matron sat there for a moment watching this flood of emotions cross the young woman's face in front of her. She knew that Hermione had an idea about the child's parentage. Though he was a beautiful child, he had been brushed aside with barely a glance by several prospective parents for that very reason. But from what the matron had heard about the remarkable young woman in front of her, she knew that Hermione was the perfect person to protect him. It truly would not matter to her who his birth father was. He was now HER son.

"Miss Granger, I could sense you had already determined who Aquila's father is. Let me tell you how he came to be here."

"Before you start, I would like to send an owl to a friend of mine. I'm going to need to shop for Aquila this afternoon."

Hermione interrupted for two reasons. The first being that she was going to need Pansy's help as soon as possible to procure all the children's items she would need immediately. The second reason was that she wasn't sure she was ready to hear her suspicions confirmed.

"Of course, dear." She opened her desk drawer and brought out some parchment and a quill, handing the items to Hermione. Then she called for her assistant to fetch an owl for her.

Hermione wrote:

 _Pansy,_

 _I have a two year old son! He's beautiful! I need help!_

 _Meet me In Diagon Alley in two hours to shop for children's things._

 _Can you believe it?_

 _Hermione_

Once she sent her owl, the matron began her story.

"A young woman arrived on our doorstep one evening bearing a newborn son. She had given birth all alone in a field not too far from here. The baby seemed to be fine, but the mother had started bleeding badly after the baby was born. No one was there to help her, and by the time she made it here, it was too late. We made her as comfortable as we could, and blood replenishing potions helped for a very short time. It was long enough for her to tell us that she had been raped by a Death Eater. She could not bring herself to end the pregnancy, but she did not want to keep the child.

"She had been held prisoner with quite a few other people considered 'blood-traitors.' It was a horrible place, where people were regularly tortured and killed. Then one day, suddenly all the Death Eaters were gone and she managed to escape. She went into labor before she could get here.

"The child's father was Lucius Malfoy, Miss Granger, and the reason all the Death Eater guards left was because they were called to the final battle. Aquila was born the same day Voldemort was defeated; a new life beginning the same day that so many lost theirs."

"Miss Granger, I could tell that even though you figured out who Aquila's birth father was, it didn't change how you felt about him. I have every confidence that you are the best choice to be his parent."

"No child can decide who causes him to be born," Hermione replied. "Did his birth mother give Aquila his name? Aquila is the eagle constellation. It seems strange that she would give him that name when Draco has an astrological name also." She couldn't imagine a woman who had been raped deciding to name a child in the tradition of the rapist's family.

The matron replied, "His mother died before naming him, Miss Granger. He was named in a magical naming ritual used for parentless children. I have no idea why that name was chosen. You, of course, are free to give him whatever name you wish. I will get the paperwork right now." She stood up and left the office stating that she would be right back.

'Lucius Malfoy's child?' Of course it didn't matter to her, he was HER son now. But had they even tried to contact Draco? After all, this was his half-brother. Though, from what she had heard, no one had seen or talked to the younger Malfoy since the war.

It was rumored that he had left the country. Much of the Malfoy holdings had been taken by the Ministry, leaving him his mother's inheritance from the Black family, and Malfoy Manor. There were stories of him having been seen in France, Spain and even the United States. She decided to ask the matron if Draco was even aware of Aquila's existence.

The matron walked in at that moment.

"Does Draco Malfoy know about Aquila?" she asked the older woman.

"We kept Aquila's existence a secret from the Malfoy family while Lucius was at large for the child's own safety. Then Lucius was found several months after the battle and received the kiss from the dementors. And of course Mrs. Malfoy didn't survive through that last battle, but then you already know that."

Hermione choked up a little remembering Narcissa's bravery in lying to Voldemort about Harry being dead when in reality he wasn't. She was killed by a Death Eater shortly after Voldemort fell. Hermione could still see Draco's face as he watched his mother fall. The shock, followed by a rage she had never seen the likes of before. He turned on the Death Eater and sent a killing curse at him. He watched the evil wretch fall to the earth, then turned on his heel and disapparated.

The ministry had tried to contact him about funeral arrangements for his mother, but he couldn't be found. Harry took it upon himself to arrange her funeral. He felt it was the least he could do after what she risked for him. As he was the heir to the Black family estate, he had her buried in the Black family plot near her parents. Kreacher, Harry's house elf, had instructions to care for the grave, so it was always trimmed and had fresh flowers regularly.

"We tried to contact young Mr. Malfoy several times, but all our attempts at communication were unanswered. After a year of no response, Aquila became eligible for adoption. And now, of course, he is your child." The matron smiled and shuffled through some papers and Hermione began the lengthy process of legally claiming her son.

In the middle of signing document after document, the owl Hermione had sent to Pansy returned with a letter.

 _Hermione,_

 _OH MERLIN! THAT IS WONDERFUL! SEE YOU SOON!_

 _Pansy_

 _p.s. Sorry, Ron was here when I got your letter. He's coming too._

'Uh oh,' she thought. 'Well, we can put him to work carrying packages. He can't be too upset about this, and he won't yell in front of a small boy. Besides, Pansy will keep him in line.'

A short time later, Hermione went back to the nursery to claim her son, Aquila Harry Ronald Granger. She kept the first name he was used to, but couldn't decide which of her best friends to name him after, so she finally just used both.

"Mama! We go bye now?" Her new son ran to her as fast as his little legs would carry him.

Her heart soared. 'I will never get tired of this feeling!' She knelt down, arms open, to scoop him up.

"Let's get your things, Aquila. We are going to meet Uncle Ron and Aunt Pansy and buy you some clothes, toys and a new bed."


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the new chapter! To those of you who have reviewed, thanks so much for your kind words. I'm glad that you are enjoying it!

Chapter 3

Hermione stepped out of the Floo network at the Leaky Cauldron, son in tow. She gripped her child's hand and walked through the dim establishment towards the back door and the entry to Diagon Alley. Taking her wand in hand, she tapped the correct bricks and her son watched in amazement as the colours and noise of the wizard shopping area came into view.

Aquila seemed to be immediately overwhelmed by the noise and sights before them. He buried his face in her thigh and wrapped his arms tightly around her leg. Hermione suddenly realized that he had probably never been outside of the orphanage grounds. She bent down and swept him up in her arms. He was so thin and small, he seemed to weigh nothing, but he orphanage mediwitch had assured her that he was a little underweight, but otherwise healthy.

"Look Aquila! This is Diagon Alley. We will find Uncle Ron and Aunt Pansy first, then we will find you some things at the store to take home." She nuzzled his neck, inhaling his scent, memorizing it as only a mother can. He giggled at the feeling of his mother's nose tickling his neck. She kissed his cheek and walked toward the cafe where she usually met up with Pansy.

Her son kept his head on her shoulder and looked wide-eyed at everything all around him. Soon he was pointing at different sights. "What's dat, mama?" "See dat, mama?" He kept her busy answering questions, and soon they reached the table where Ron and Pansy were seated. Pansy looked like she wanted to explode with excitement.

"Oh, look at him! He's so sweet!" she cooed. "Would you like to come see Aunt Pansy?" She held out her towards the child, palms up.

"It's ok Aquila, Aunt Pansy is very nice. She will be spending a lot of time with us." Hermione looked down at the little blonde head on her shoulder. She knew that Ron and Pansy couldn't see him completely yet. And she sincerely hoped they would handle it gracefully. She didn't need her son traumatized by a Ronald Weasley tantrum.

Aquila picked up his head and looked at Pansy. Hermione saw the recognition in her eyes immediately. Pansy gasped, but seemed to recover quickly, not wanting to frighten the little boy. "Aunt Pan?" the little boy looked at his mama, who gave him a smile of encouragement, and he leaned forward to allow Pansy to take him in her arms.

They searched each other's faces for a moment and Aquila wrapped his arms around her neck, giving her a small hug and resting his head on her shoulder. Hermione watched as Aquila smiled and closed his eyes. "I like Aunt Pan," he murmured, as he quietly dozed off.

Pansy melted, "If you hadn't already adopted him, I would Hermione. I'm in love!" she gently placed her cheek against his hair and a tear fell from the corner of her eye. She gave Hermione a pointed look. "We do need to talk later, though."

Ron stood up and came around to the other side of Pansy in order to get a look at the boy. "Hermione, I can't believe you would go off and do this without letting us know. What made you decide to do adopt a child?" Hermione watched his face. He didn't seem to be angry, just curious about how she came to this decision. He turned his head to get a good look at the boy sleeping on his girlfriend's shoulder. He took in the hair and the pale features, and both women could see the realization dawn on him. He turned to Hermione and fortunately had the sense to speak quietly so as not to wake the child. "Are you daft? That boy is a Malfoy!"

Hermione felt as if she had been slapped, but before she could react, Pansy had already turned on Ron and slugged him in the shoulder as hard as she could. "Ronald Weasley!" she hissed quietly. "This child is a Granger and don't you forget it! He is Hermione's son and she loves him. I'm sure Hermione will tell us how this child came to be at the orphanage when she is ready."

"Thanks, Pansy, we can talk about all that another time, when Aquila isn't around." She turned to face her ginger headed best friend. "Ron, this is MY son, Aquila Harry Ronald Granger. And here is how we met..."

She proceeded to tell them how Aquila's magic must have been calling to her for several months to draw her to the orphanage, and what had happened the moment they met to bond them together. She spoke about his name and how she decided to leave his first name the same since he was already familiar with it.

By the time she had finished, she had taken her son from Pansy and they were all sitting at the table, Aquila settled into his mother's lap, napping. Ron sat quietly for a moment, and Hermione couldn't help but brace herself for what could be a most uncomfortable discussion.

"Well, Hermione," said Ron, watching Aquila peacefully slumbering against his new mum's shoulder. "We definitely need to get this kid to my mum. He needs to eat."

"Ok, love." Pansy reached over and patted Ron on the arm. "You can show him the ropes at the Weasley dinner table, it is something you have an affinity for!"

Hermione laughed loudly before remembering that her son was sleeping. "Mama?" she heard the small, sleepy voice.

'Oops,' she thought.'I've got to remember to keep it down a little.' "Shhh, go back to sleep, love. Mum's sorry she woke you."

He yawned loudly and put his head back on her shoulder, his pale strands of hair making a stark contrast against her brunette curls. He curled his fingers in her hair and pulled a strand to his face. Holding the curls against his cheek, he sighed and smiled. "Ok, mama, you smell nice." He drifted off to sleep again.

Hermione kissed the top of his little head, then settled her cheek against the place she just kissed.

"My heart is so full right now. I don't know how I ever lived before without this incredible, beautiful child." The tears welled up, shimmering in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his small body without squeezing too tightly. "I want to give him everything! I would die for him in an instant. I don't know how else to explain my feelings right now." The tears were flowing freely now, giving evidence of the magnitude of her feelings.

Ron watched the happiness and love radiating from his best friend. Pansy brought a handkerchief out of her purse and handed it to Hermione, who used the cloth to wipe the tears away. She took a few breaths to get herself together.

At this point, Ron thought it best to change the subject. "Well, let's go shopping for my nephew." He was rewarded for his acceptance and support with a wide smile from the new mother.

"Okay, Uncle Ron, let's go." She knew then that Ron had accepted her son. He would stand behind them, no matter what. Ron and Pansy got up, and Ron took Aquila from her arms and held the sleeping child close.

"Come on Hermione, I'm going to beat Harry at buying him his first broom." He grabbed Pansy's hand and headed for the Quidditch shop.

Hermione sat there for just a second, and then...

"What! Ronald Weasley! You are not buying my son a broom! He's too small for that yet! Do you want me to have a heart attack the first day I have him?"

She hurried after the couple who were kidnapping her son and planning dangerous activities for him. "Ronald, do you hear me? I said NO!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The shopping trip was a complete success (with no broom purchased, much to Ron's dismay), and they soon found themselves at Hermione's home. While the new mother and Pansy were busy arranging Aquila's bedroom, Uncle Ron was acquainting the small boy with his new backyard. While they were getting everything situated, Hermione shared the story of Aquila's parentage with Pansy.

Pansy sighed. "I do wonder where Draco is, and how he is doing. We have known each other since we were very small. I just know wherever he is, he is hurting so terribly. I don't even want to imagine losing my mother in the way he did. He must feel so alone."

"You know that Draco is definitely not one of my favorite people, Pansy. He was positively evil to me in school, but I wouldn't wish what happened to him on anyone. I'm just surprised that he didn't even acknowledge the letters from the orphanage. Don't you think he would have welcomed the chance to have some family with him?"

"I don't know, Hermione, I just hope somehow he can find some happiness someday. He wasn't really happy at home even before all that mess happened with the war. Lucius was a horrible father."

Pansy looked at Hermione, who was busy making up the bed. "What happens if he shows up here someday and wants to get acquainted with his little brother? I know that he can't possibly take him from you, but what if he wants some kind of relationship with him?"

Hermione stopped what she was doing and stared at Pansy. "I honestly don't know, Pans, I guess I would be very nervous about letting him into Aquila's life. But what kind of person doesn't let someone get to know his own brother?"

She sat down on the edge of the bed, "When I was at the orphanage, I just assumed that Draco must have received the letters and decided he wanted nothing to do with Aquila. If, someday he shows up here, I guess it will all depend on how he approaches me. I will not allow someone to treat me horribly in front of my child. He showed me nothing but hatred and disrespect the whole time we were at Hogwarts, and I would have to see plenty of evidence of a change in attitude."

"You're absolutely right, Hermione, but I guess we will have to wait and see what happens in any case." Pansy grabbed Hermione by the hand and pulled her up to her feet, "Come on, let's get this room finished!"

They made quick work of making the bed and putting all of the little boy's things away. Hermione picked up her wand and with a flourish, the walls were a soft blue shade to complement the blue and tan comforter she purchased for her son's sturdy child sized bed. Pansy put the last stuffed toy on top of the small bookshelf in the corner, next to the child's desk that had once been in Hermione's bedroom years ago.

"Hermione, don't you think you should get Harry and Ginny over here?"

Pansy and Hermione were standing in the doorway of Aquila's room admiring their handiwork. "I think since Ron has already made your son's acquaintance, Harry might be upset if you wait any longer."

Hermione gasped. "Oh my, you are right! I'd better floo call them right now!"

She hurried to the fireplace and invited Harry and Ginny right over. Fifteen minutes later, Harry and Ginny were standing, open mouthed looking out the window into the back yard watching Uncle Ron giving Hermione's new son a ride on his back around the yard. Ron was whinnying like a horse, and Aquila was whooping it up and laughing. "Faster, Unca Ron, faster!"

Harry turned to Hermione, "Could you please explain to us why you adopted a Malfoy, Hermione?"

Hermione looked Harry straight in the eye and channeled her inner Molly Weasley. "Harry James Potter, you sit down on that sofa right now and keep your mouth shut! Do you hear me? I'm going to let the tone of that question slide just this once because of your surprise at this new situation, but you will listen to the whole story right now without interrupting me!"

Harry slammed his mouth shut and sat down, followed shortly by Ginny. Pansy went into the kitchen to make tea for everyone. Hermione sat down in the chair across from the surprised and silent couple.

She began her story of how she found her son, or rather, how his magic had called to her. They were shocked at the news about the spontaneous bonding between Hermione and the small boy. She told them who his birth father was, how he came to be at the orphanage, and on what day he was born.

Ginny teared up when she thought that this child was born the same day her dear brother Fred, along with so many others, had died. Then she smiled and Harry laughed out loud when she told him about Ron trying to beat Harry at buying her son his first broom.

Harry looked out the nearby window for a moment. He could see Ron running across the yard holding Aquila aloft as if he was flying. The child was laughing and had an expression of bliss on his tiny face. "But Hermione, he looks just like his father," Harry questioned, "doesn't it bother you when you look at him?"

A voice to his left drew Harry's attention and he looked over to see Pansy walking into the room, a tea service and biscuits floating next to her. She pierced him with a look and very nonchalantly said, "Oh, he looks like his father! What a perfect reason to despise an innocent child! Reminds me of a certain Potions Master and 'Boy-Who-Lived,' does it not?"

Harry stared at Pansy for a brief moment, then had the grace to flush and look completely ashamed of himself. He looked at Hermione, "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I'm being a complete jerk! Of all people, I should know better than to judge someone like that."

Ginny reached over to grasp Harry's hand, "We both think it's perfectly wonderful that you are giving a child a good, loving home, Hermione. Yes, we are a little shocked about this whole thing, but we would like to get to know him. He sounds pretty special."

"You two just wait," said Pansy, who was currently using her wand to direct the tea service to fix the tea to each person's taste. "That child has his own special brand of magic. You will be quite taken with him well before you leave this evening."

"Well Hermione, judging by the happiness emanating from your entire being, I'd say that motherhood definitely agrees with you!" Harry reached for his mug of tea and picked up a chocolate biscuit from the plate on the table in front of the sofa.

"Harry, I've never been happier in my entire life, I can't begin to explain to you what this feels like. He has become my whole world in an instant. I couldn't love him more if I had given birth to him myself." She felt a flood of emotions again and tears started to fall once more.

"Mama! No cry!" Hermione looked up to see her son running to her from across the room. Ron was just coming in the door and closing it behind him.

"No mama! No be sad!" He flung himself into her lap, starting to cry himself.

"Oh Aquila, it's alright, love, mama is not sad, it's ok." She pulled him up into her lap and wrapped her arms around him, murmuring into his ear, trying to calm him down. "Don't cry, everything is fine."

They sat there together for a few moments and Aquila seemed to calm down. He finally looked around and noticed the new faces in the room. "Who dat, mama?" He snuggled in a little closer to his mother and eyed the strangers on the sofa.

"That is your Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, Aquila. They are part of your new family too. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, this is Aquila Harry Ronald Granger." She watched as Harry's eyes welled up knowing that Hermione had named her son for her two best friends.

"Very nice to meet you, Aquila."

Harry reached out his hand as if to offer a handshake to the small child. Aquila eyed his hand and slipped off his mother's lap. He walked closer to Harry, all the while keeping his gaze on Harry's green eyes.

Aquila stopped just short of Harry's knees and looked over to Ginny, giving her a shy smile. Then he placed one little hand in Harry's much larger one and grabbing Harry's shirt with the other, pulled himself into Harry's lap. He and Harry studied each other for a short time, gray/blue eyes locked onto green. "Unca Harry?" he asked quietly.

Hermione watched as her other best friend melted.

"Yes, Aquila, I'm your Uncle Harry, and this is Aunt Ginny. We are your family, along with Uncle Ron and Aunt Pansy. We all love you very much."

"What did I say? Definitely very taken with him." Pansy's quiet comment was ignored by most everyone in the room, but Ron gave her a questioning look. "I'll tell you later, love," she whispered to him.

Aquila reached up to put his little arms around his new uncle's neck and proceeded to gift Harry with a hug. Harry sighed and wrapped his arms gently around the small child, kissing the top of his head. Ginny leaned over to whisper in Aquila's ear, "May I have a hug, too Aquila?"

He reached up and placed his hand on Ginny's rich auburn locks. "You pretty, Aunt Gin," as he reached out his arms to the young redhead.

She took him from Harry's lap and held him close, "Thank you, Aquila. That was a very nice thing to say."

Pansy stood quietly, reached for her fiancé, and rested her head on his shoulder. She sniffed as the tears ran freely down her cheeks. She was so happy for her new friend, finding such a beautiful, kind little son.

She thought of her childhood friend, Draco and wondered how different his life would have been if he had received all the unconditional love that his half-brother was destined to have for the rest of his life. She wondered if Draco, wherever he was, even knew that he had a brother.

Pansy took a breath to compose herself, cleared her throat and called to the little boy, "Aquila, sweetheart, do you want to come with mama and Aunt Pansy to see your new room?" Pansy smiled in delight as the little boy squealed and jumped off Ginny's lap.

"Me new room? Come on, mama!" Aquila grabbed his mum's hand and dragged her, down the hall to the bedroom. Hermione's eyes were shining brightly, and she laughed at her son's enthusiasm. Ron, Harry and Ginny followed close behind.

Everyone was suitably impressed with Aquila's new room as he pointed out everything to them repeatedly. "Look, my bed, Unca Ron! See my toys, Unca Harry?" The little blond head was bobbing all over the room in excitement.

Soon enough, everyone made ready to leave, giving out hugs all around and promising to see each other at the Burrow on Sunday. Ginny promised Hermione that she would prepare her parents and other siblings. "I hope he has a good appetite on Sunday, Hermione, you know my mother is going to try to fill him out a bit. He's too thin!"

"By the way, Hermione, did Ron beat me to buying that broom, or do I need to go shopping?"

"Harry!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione spent the remainder of the evening making something for them to eat, and getting him bathed and into fresh pajamas. They were soon settled on Aquila's new bed, ready for story time. Hermione sat against the headboard of the bed with her son sitting under the covers leaning into her shoulder as she began to read. She didn't get very far into the book, before she noticed the little blond head begin to nod forward. She put the book on the nightstand and carefully slid the little boy down so his head was resting on the pillow. She tenderly covered her child and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Aquila my love. Sleep well, mama loves you."

"Night, night, mama," came a breathy, quiet reply. In the next moment he was sleeping.

She stood in his doorway for a long while, watching him in slumber, hardly believing the drastic way her life had changed today. She was responsible for the life and safety of another human being!

She almost physically staggered under the enormous weight of this responsibility. Could she really do this? She felt so confident in her ability to parent a child earlier, where had that confidence gone? Without even realizing it, she sank to her knees right there in his doorway.

"Come on Granger, don't have a panic attack now," she willed herself to calm down, "this child is counting on you. Dig that Gryffindor courage out of your school trunk and get on with it."

She spent some time there in the doorway giving herself the pep talk of her life, then finally went to her room across the hall. She got ready for bed and left her door open slightly in case her son needed her in the night. She made a mental note to purchase a baby monitor for his room the next time she went shopping in muggle London. Then the exhausted, new mother fell into bed and knew no more.

"Mama?" Hermione heard a little whisper next to her head and slowly opened her bleary eyes. "Mama, you wake?" She turned her head toward the little voice. There, looking her in the eye was her little angel, his hair sticking up at all directions. He was looking at her, worry etched in his little brows.

"What's wrong, Aquila?" she sat up and looked at the clock, 4 am. She inwardly groaned, but didn't want her son to think she was upset. "Are you feeling sick?"

"No mama, I wet," he looked down at the front of his pajamas, "no be mad, mama, ok?"

"Of course I'm not angry with you, sweetheart," she wondered if there was someone at the orphanage who got upset when children had an accident like this and she had to tell herself not to show her annoyance at that thought right now.

"Let's get you cleaned up and fix up your bed. You just had too much to drink before you went to bed last night, that's all." She made another mental note to pick up some of those pull-on nappies for him to wear at bedtime from now on until he was dry all night on a regular basis.

She got her wand and made quick work of stripping and remaking the bed, depositing the soiled sheets in the washing machine. She made ready a bath and quickly cleaned her son, and soon he was in fresh pajamas and tucked back into bed. "There you go," she leaned over and kissed his forehead, "sweet dreams, son. I love you."

"Love you, mama." Aquila rolled to his side and was back to sleep before Hermione reached the doorway. She crossed the hallway and fell into bed again.

It seemed like only seconds later and her alarm was going off. She stuck her arm out and slammed the button to turn it off. She needed to get up and owl the ministry to inform them of her status as a new mother and request a leave of absence.

Hermione stretched and stumbled out of bed, intending to go check on her son and make some coffee.

Fortunately, she looked down before taking another step, since said son was currently lying on the floor next to her bed. She rushed to him thinking he was sick or hurt, but he seemed to be sleeping.

Hermione carefully picked him up and placed him in her bed. "Mama?" he lifted his head and looked at her with a tired smile. "I come see you. No like be by myself." She realized then that he had probably never spent a night alone, since he shared a room with all those other toddlers at the orphanage. This was going to take some getting used to for him.

"It's alright, love, you just lie there and go back to sleep. Mum just has to send a message to work. I'll be right back."

She pulled her blankets up over him and kissed his little cheek. Then she made her way to the desk in the corner of her living room, where she wrote a note to her supervisor explaining the circumstances of her new status as a parent and requesting today (Friday) off and a leave of absence to begin the following Wednesday. She noted that she did have a couple of projects to finish up, and she would plan on coming in Monday and Tuesday to work on them before her leave started.

She thought that maybe Molly wouldn't mind watching Aquila for those couple of days while she finished up at work. She would have some time while she was on leave to arrange child care for her return to work. She took her missive to the fireplace and sent it to the Ministry via the floo, charmed to land in the department head's inbox.

She stopped at the loo on the way down the hall. When she made it back to her room, she had to stifle her laughter. She thought, 'How can someone so small take up so much of the bed?'

She made her way to the dresser, where she had a small camera in the top drawer. She turned and took a picture of her son, who was spread out in the center of the bed at a diagonal, with one foot on the pillow. His head was half covered by the blankets, and the hair that could be seen was sticking straight up.

She put the camera away and went to the bed, where she carefully picked the sleeping child up and put him back with his head on the pillow next the hers. She then climbed in next to him and covered them both. Without waking, Aquila curled up into the warmth that was his mother's body. He sighed and smiled in his sleep. Hermione carefully placed an arm around him and closed her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this kind of peace.

The rest of day was spent in playing with, feeding, cleaning and just generally getting to know her new son. He was a delight to be around, and very cooperative, but she wasn't naïve enough to believe that would always be the norm. She knew that once he was settled in and feeling more secure with his new situation, that the more typical behaviors of children his age would start to make themselves known.

Their day was broken up periodically by the arrival of owls bearing packages from various members of the Weasley family, the largest being a basket from Molly containing the usual Weasley sweater, small and charmed to size itself to fit. It was blue with a silver eagle on the front. Also in the basket were supplies that magical families with small children kept on hand, including child doses of various potions for different ailments, salves for cuts and scrapes and special soaps and shampoos made for small children. Hermione was so grateful for Molly's experience in raising children. She spotted a lot of things she wouldn't have thought of until the need arose. Gifts from the others included clothes, spare sheets and blankets, and toys.

Harry and Ron sent a gift together with a note, "Since you won't let us get him a broom yet, we got something else. Just place the enclosed box on the floor and enlarge. (Don't worry, it's not too large!). With some trepidation, she placed the box on the floor and picked up her son while stepping back a fair distance. (This was Harry and Ron after all!). She pointed her wand at the box, "Engorgio!"

There on the floor was a beautifully wrapped box, nearly as tall as her son. Aquila began to squirm, "Down, mama! Down!" She put the excited child down and they both made their way to the gift. Aquila made quick work of the wrappings and Hermione used a cutting charm with her wand to carefully cut through the tape. She opened the box and lifted out a brand new tricycle. It was a bright, shiny red and even had a bell on the handlebars. Aquila's stood there and stared wide-eyed at the vision before him. He cautiously reached for the handle of the bike as if he expected it to disappear before he could touch it. He looked at his mother in wonder, "For me, Mama?"

"Yes, Aquila, that is for you from Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron." She barely got the sentence out when Aquila let out a loud squeal. He grabbed the handlebars and swung his litle leg over to sit on the seat. The brightness of his smile putting the sun to shame. He just sat there for a moment, turning himself around on the seat several times to look over every bit of the bike.

"Should we go to the park down the road so you can ride your bike today?"

"Yes, Mama!" then a pause, "mama, I not know how."

Hermione got down on her knees in front of Aquila, who was starting to look a little sad. "Don't worry, son. I will show you how"

"Tank you, Mama."

Aquila was a big hit at the Weasley Sunday dinner. He took to 'Gamma' Molly right away, and she wasted no time trying to feed him every time he turned around. "Molly," Arthur teased, "the poor boy just ate, give him some time to digest what's already in his stomach!"

"But he's so thin, Arthur," Molly handed Aquila the biscuit she had in her hand, "we have to build him up a bit."

Arthur laughed and shook his head. "Come with Grandpa Arthur, Aquila," he said holding out his hand, " let's go see what everyone is doing outside, I think you and Teddy should get to know each other a little better. After all, you are practically cousins." Harry and Ginny brought Harry's godson, Teddy Lupin with them. Teddy was only a few months older than Aquila. They had been eyeing each other all afternoon, but both were acting a little shy. Molly was sure they would be fast friends in no time.

"OK, Gampa." Aquila put his hand in his new grandpa's and they went out the door into the yard.

Hermione stood in the window and watched as her new son interacted with these people who had been her family for so much of her life. They were literally all the family that she and Aquila had.

Harry and Ron had made a trip to Australia in an attempt to find her parents, but they had no success. Even Minister Shacklebolt, as a favor to his favorite war heroine, had sent aurors on a mission to find them. They found no trace.

"It would be easier for us to find them if they were magical, Hermione. There are just so many places they could be." Kingsley had promised, though, that he would periodically send aurors to different places in Australia to check for them over the next couple of years. He felt that wizarding Britain owed Hermione Granger that much.

She was heartbroken, and spent many a night crying into her pillow wishing they would be found, but if they couldn't, she just hoped that wherever they were they were safe and happy.

"He's a beautiful child, Hermione," Molly sidled up to Hermione to give her a warm hug, "kindness just radiates from him. Look at everyone out there, they all want to hold him and play with him. No matter what the circumstances of his birth, you know he always has a place here with us, just as you do."

Hermione returned the hug wholeheartedly, "Thank you so much Molly. There is something I would like to talk to you and Arthur about though."

"Well, let me call Arthur in here, Hermione," Molly bustled to the door and called her husband into the house. Soon they were both seated at the table across from Hermione.

"I have thought very seriously about this for the last few days, and I would like it very much if you two would consent to being Aquila's godparents." Hermione looked hopefully at the couple across the table, "It's not like I plan on leaving him without a parent anytime soon, but I feel that I have to be responsible enough to prepare for such an event. I know you two would always make sure he was loved and cared for, and there would always be someone in the family to help with his care. I just couldn't choose between Harry and Ron, without worrying about hurting the other's feelings, and I know they are both a part of this family anyway. Ok, I know I'm rambling now, so I'll just stop."

Arthur and Molly looked at each other. Molly already had her handkerchief out, dabbing at her eyes. She nodded at Arthur.

"We'd be honored, Hermione," Arthur reached across the table to take Hermione's hand in his, "you know we would do all in our power to make sure he was cared for, should anything happen to you. And of course all of this lot would help us!" He waved his arm at the gathering of Weasleys watching from the doorway. George was holding Aquila and they were all looking like they felt guilty for intruding on a personal moment between their parents and Hermione. Ginny, Pansy and Fleur were all starting to tear up, and all three young women walked over to stand near Hermione.

"It's ok, Hermione, you don't have to worry about hurting anyone's feelings," Ginny gave her friend a quick hug. "Mum and dad will be the official godparents, but that only means he gets all of us."

"Hear, hear," came a voice from the group still crowded at the door, "now let's go play some Quidditch."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Everyone turned to head for the door, but they were stopped by Harry, "Wait! While everyone is together, I have something I need to say." he looked at Ron, "do you want to do this now, too?"

Ron's face turned almost the same shade as his hair, "uh, well," he took a deep breath and seemed to make a decision. Squaring his shoulders, he looked back at Harry, "yeah, let's do this."

Harry walked over to Ginny and took her hand. At the same time, Ron reached Pansy and pulled her over to him. They both walked the girls into the living room, followed by the entire Weasley clan. Hermione suddenly knew what was about to happen.

Harry and Ron stood the two young women next to each other, and both young men went down on one knee in front of their respective witches.

Molly gasped, Ginny and Pansy both clamped their hands over their mouths. Pansy instantly began to cry quietly.

Harry and Ron proposed to their girls, and of course they were each answered with an enthusiastic "Yes!"

There were shouts and laughter, and soon the whole evening turned into a big engagement party. Floo calls were made, and soon the house was filled with Order members, Hogwarts school friends, and work mates.

Since there were so many more people there now. They started a Quidditch match outside. Aquila was fascinated with all the people flying around on brooms, and Teddy kept yelling "Hi, Uncle Harry!" over and over until Harry would smile and wave to him.

Ron and Pansy went to fetch Mr. Ollivander. When they told him the good news, he offered to let Ron and Pansy live with him at his home. It was "plenty large enough for an old man not to get in their way," he said. They were thrilled to take him up on his offer. With Ron being a relatively new auror, and Pansy being an apprentice wandmaker, they would not be able to afford such a nice home for quite a while. Pansy loved the old gentleman so much, and his house was already home to her.

Molly gave Percy the important job of getting some pictures so that she could go the Prophet and the Quibbler tomorrow to put in the engagement announcements.

"Hey Harry," yelled Neville Longbottom, "Why don't you guys just have a double wedding? You will have all the same people there anyway!"

Molly, Ginny, Pansy and Fleur all looked at each other, "What a great idea!" yelled Ginny, "what do you think, Pansy?"

"Well, I don't mind, except how you propose we share the Maid of Honor?" they both looked at Hermione.

"You both want me to be your maid of honor?" Hermione looked at them both and smiled, "I'd love to, and if you do it at the same time, I just have to buy one dress! But you had better agree on one color, because I'm not going to wear a dress that is a different color on each side!"

They laughed and the three girls hugged. After checking on Aquila, Hermione and the two brides to be went to the kitchen and sat down with Molly to start making to do lists for the upcoming nuptials.

A while later, Ron walked up to his best mate and clapped him on the back, "Well, Harry, I think this is going to happen very soon, judging by the furious pace that is already happening with the girls planning in there."

"Can't be soon enough for me, mate," Harry grinned at his best friend, " Ron, I can honestly tell you that I love your sister so much, and I can't wait to have her as my wife. I look around at your family, Ron, and this is what I want. My own family, Ginny at my side and a whole bunch of kids! I think it would be great to have a double wedding. Just think, we will be brothers for real!"

"Harry, you're getting all sappy on me," laughed Ron as he looked over at the love of his life, who was happily showing off her engagement ring to a group of women across the room. "but I understand exactly how you feel."

"Harry?" Ginny walked over to her fiancé and her brother, "we need to get Teddy back to Andromeda's place. It is getting late."

"Right," Harry looked around the room, "where is he? Teddy!" He called, but didn't hear an answer. He started to search around the living room. "He was just here, Ginny. Hey, has anyone seen Teddy? We need to get him home to Andromeda."

Everyone started looking around, when suddenly Hermione said, "I don't see Aquila either!" she started to get a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. How could she have not noticed where the children were, what kind of parent was she?

"Now, don't panic, Harry, Hermione," said Arthur, "everyone spread out and search the house. There are a lot of nooks and crannies where they could be hiding."

Immediately, everyone started looking around the house. Charlie, Bill and Percy took the attic and upper floors. Harry, Ron and George decided to go check the yard where they had been playing Quidditch, since the boys had both seemed fascinated with the game. They all went out the door, wands held high with a good Lumos spell to give them plenty of light in the darkness outside.

After about fifteen minutes, no one had seen any sign of them. Hermione was in full out panic mode by then. "Where could they be? I swear when we find them, I'm going to put some kind of tracking charm on the both of them." she gasped, " What if they went into the woods! I think I'm going to be sick!" she put one hand on her stomach and the other over her mouth.

All of a sudden, strong arms wrapped around her, and a voice whispered in her ear, "you've got to breathe, Hermione. Working yourself into a frenzy is not going to help. They have to be in the house or the yard, it is all fenced in out there." Hermione turned to see Charlie looking down at her.

"Oh Charlie, I can't believe that I was so irresponsible! I should be watching him every minute. I'm his mum! I'm supposed to know where he is!" she put her face in Charlie's chest and started to cry. He rubbed her back and murmured into her ear, trying to get her to calm herself.

Arthur and Molly watched the exchange between their son and one of their favorite girls with great interest. Maybe there was still some chance to make Hermione an official part of their family?

"We found them!" came the cry from outside, "Hermione instantly bounded to the door. Charlie stood there, his shirt wet with her tears, feeling like he was missing something. Her warm body had felt so good against his. What? When did he start feeling like Hermione was something other than a little sister? Oh boy, he was going to have to do some serious thinking about this, and soon!

Hermione threw open the door and caught sight of her son in George's arms, while Harry was carrying Teddy. "Where did you find them?" she cried as she ran to snatch her son from his savior's arms.

"Apparently they were playing under the table in the back yard, and they fell asleep," Ron explained, "we found them curled up together, out cold. Lucky we saw them, really. They are so small and it is quite dark back in that corner of the yard."

"Thank you so much for finding them. I have never been so frightened in my life, and that includes everything we did in the war! If I had lost him..." Hermione shuddered and looked at her sleeping angel.

Molly came out the door with some warm blankets and handed them to Hermione and Harry, "Here, wrap the little dears up and get them inside where we can check them over. It won't do for them to catch a chill!" She bustled them inside, instructing them both to go have a seat.

Hermione sat down with her precious bundle, who burrowed down a little more into the blanket and curled in towards his mum with a sigh. Molly came over with her wand and ran a quick diagnostic charm, which she promised to teach to Hermione and Harry. "It isn't as thorough as going to a healer, but you can get enough information about your child's general health to decide if you can treat something at home or if you need to see a healer."

She checked Teddy over next and declared that they were both fine. Hermione slumped back in relief. Charlie walked over and sat down next to her. "See, everything is alright, Hermione."

"Charlie, I'm so sorry for panicking all over you. Thank you for holding me together." She looked up at him, her flushed cheeks revealing her embarrassment.

"It's alright, Hermione. This is all pretty new to you, besides, there is nothing wrong with worrying about your child," Charlie reassured her. He leaned over to speak quietly into her ear, "You've got nothing on my mum in the worrying department, Hermione. When compared to how she gets sometimes, you were downright serene!"

Hermione snickered, "Charlie! You're having me on. That was me in full panic mode. I can't imagine someone being worse than that!"

He quietly laughed, and they continued to sit together and talk, oblivious to the conversations and activity around them. This did not go unnoticed by others in the room.

Gradually, people started saying their congratulations and good byes. The crowds thinned out, until only the original family members were left. Harry and Ginny walked over to Hermione. They had taken Teddy home after the boys were found and came back to visit more with their guests.

"We hate to interrupt your private moment here, but Harry is leaving and wanted to say goodbye," Ginny snickered.

Hermione finally noticed how quiet it had gotten. She was shocked that everyone had left without her noticing. "Oh, well, we were just…"

"It's alright Hermione, Ginny was just teasing." Harry bent down to kiss Aquila on the forehead. He then gave Hermione a hug and reached over to shake Charlie's hand.

Charlie grasped his future brother-in-law's hand and asked, "How many of my brothers have given you the, 'you hurt my sister and I hurt you' talk yet?"

Harry laughed, "All of them in one way or another. Even Percy, I think, it was hard to tell, since he talked about so many other boring ministry goings on, too. But honestly, Charlie, you all know that I would never purposely do anything to hurt Ginny. I will spend the rest of my life making sure she is happy."

"I know you will, Harry."

Everyone else said their goodbyes, and with another kiss to his lovely bride-to-be, Harry flooed home, followed by Pansy, who was being escorted home by Ron.

"Er, Hermione," Charlie stood awkwardly, reaching up to rub the back of his neck, "I'm going to be here for a couple of more days, and I was wondering.. well.. would it be ok for me to take you and Aquila out to eat tomorrow evening?"

"Oh," the brunette girl, looking every bit as awkward as Charlie, "um..sure. Your mum is watching Aquila while I work the next couple of days, so I can meet you here after work when I come to pick him up?"

"Yeah, sounds good, uh, thanks. See you then." Charlie turned tail and exited the room.

"Well alright," Hermione's cheeks were a bright rosy red, and she looked down at her slumbering child, "I guess it's time to get you home to bed, little man."

Without actually looking up at anyone, she bid goodnight to all and told Molly what time to expect her in the morning. Then she quickly gathered her things and flooed back to her little home.

"Well," deadpanned George, "that wasn't awkward at all!" He turned to exit the room. "Excuse me, but I cannot let this opportunity to harass Charles pass by."

He left, followed shortly by Bill, and surprisingly Percy, both of them shouting, "Wait for us!"

Up next, Draco makes his entrance into this tale!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A couple weeks later, Pansy Parkinson was sitting at the table in the corner of the cozy kitchen in the home she shared with her adopted grandfather. She was enjoying her morning coffee and perusing the pages of the Prophet, when a beautiful, tawny owl landed outside the window, pecking politely for entry. "My, you are a pretty one," she murmured as she opened the window to let the bird in, "Who do you belong to?"

She took the piece of parchment from the owl's leg and gave it a treat from the jar that Garrett kept by the window. The bird didn't fly away immediately, so Pansy knew a reply was necessary. She opened the parchment, scanned the contents and gasped. The handwriting, though she hadn't seen it for quite some time, was unmistakable:

 _Pansy,_

 _I saw the photos and the announcement in the Prophet, I guess congratulations are in order. But seriously, Weasley, of all people?_

 _I'm kidding, sort of. But you deserve to be happy, Pansy, and if he ever hurts you I will take care of him for you! As in, leaving no evidence behind!_

 _I would really like to meet with you as soon as possible to discuss someone else I saw in those photos. I'm hoping you can answer some very pressing questions that I have regarding this person and his circumstances. I just got back to London, and I am staying for a few days above the Leaky Cauldron. Please reply with a time and place to meet, (hopefully today or tomorrow) whatever time or place you choose will be fine. I will trust you to be discreet enough not to inform anyone of my presence here._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Draco_

Pansy read the letter over a couple of times, trying to decide whether it would be a good idea to let Hermione know about this. She decided to wait until after she had met with Draco herself first, no sense in letting Hermione get worked up about it yet.

She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill to scribble a hasty reply. Ron was working with George at the shop for a few hours, and Grandfather, as she called Garrett now, was at the wand shop until later, so she would meet Draco as soon as possible. She sent the owl off to Draco and trotted upstairs to get ready.

A short time later, Pansy was stepping out of the floo into the dim light of the Leaky Cauldron. She blinked and looked around as her eyes adjusted to the dark interior of the room. She spotted a flash of blond hair in the far corner booth and headed towards her old classmate.

She pasted a smile on her face as she stepped to the table, ready to do whatever she could to make everything work out as smoothly as possible for both Draco and Hermione. She arrived at the table and her smile quickly faded. Draco was sitting there, his hand wrapped around a glass of firewhiskey, just staring off into nowhere. He seemed to take no notice of the woman standing in front of him.

Pansy took this opportunity to study his features. He looked much thinner, his features more angular than they had been before. His eyes looked slightly sunken, with a haunted look about them. All in all, his appearance looked haggard and unkempt. She had never in her life seen Draco in such a state. Even as bad as things got during the time old Voldie was at Malfoy Manor, Draco was always well groomed and dressed nicely. What had this young man been through the last couple of years?

"Draco?" Pansy softly spoke his name and he seemed to break out of his reverie.

"Pansy, it's so good to see you. Please, sit down." Draco stood politely and took her hand to assist her to the seat across from his

She slid into the booth, and looked up to see a server waiting to take her drink order. She ordered a drink and waited until they were alone again. "Alright, Malfoy, where have you been? Are you alright, because you look horrible!"

She got more upset as she spoke and laid it on him in no uncertain terms. "I'm so mad at you, I've been worried sick! No one knew how to find you! I knew you were going through hell and I couldn't be there to help you! And I needed someone too, Draco! I lost my family just as you did! You were the one person who had some understanding of what I was going through, and you were gone!" she finally took a breath, and Draco saw the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I know, Pansy," came the quiet reply, "I'm sorry."

"Oh, so just 'I'm sorry' is supposed to fix everything? I want to know what happened to you! Where did you go?" She reached across the table and clasped her hand around his, the soft grasp of her slim fingers a marked contradiction to the almost harsh tones of her voice.

"No, I don't expect one 'I'm sorry' to fix things, but I really am." He returned the clasp of her hand with a little squeeze of his own. "After I saw my mother killed, something snapped inside me. I killed that Death Eater with all the rage I felt at everything that had ever happened to me my whole life!"

"My father was always horrible to mother and myself, but he would turn around and fawn all over that snake-faced megalomaniac like he was some sort of god! He forced me to do whatever that snake wanted me to do by threatening to kill my mother. His own wife! He betrayed his family for a bunch of insane losers!"

"Death Eaters, bah, what kind of stupid name is that for a group of vigilante morons anyway! He even forced me to take that stupid mark! I'm lucky that the thing faded away after snake-face was destroyed." He let go of Pansy's hand and absently rubbed his left forearm. "From what I've read recently, the mark only faded from the people who were forced to take it against their will. So I guess I can at least prove that it wasn't something I wanted to do."

Draco stopped talking for a moment and slumped down slightly into his seat. "Pansy, what happened to my mother's body?" his voice started to waver, "I was so out of it for such a long time. I never even thought of burying her or anything. They probably just dumped her dumped her somewhere! She wasn't even one of them, and I didn't take care of her!"

"Oh Draco," Pansy took both of his hands in hers this time, "Your mother had a nice funeral. Even the Minister of Magic was there to pay his respects. Harry took care of everything. She's buried in the Black family plot next to her parents. Harry made sure she was given a hero's funeral. If it wasn't for her, Harry wouldn't have killed old Voldie."

Draco absorbed what Pansy was saying with his mouth agape, "What! Hero? What are you talking about?"

Pansy told Draco the whole story as she had heard it from Harry, Ron and Hermione. Draco didn't even try to hide the fact that he was crying, as he heard how his mother lied to Voldemort. She told them all that Harry Potter was dead, and the only thing on her mind when she was so close to Harry was to ask him if her son was alive in the castle.

"Draco, would you like to go to see her right now? We can apparate there from outside." He nodded his head without speaking, and Pansy stood and reached out to him. "Come with me."

He threw some coins on the table and took her hand. They walked outside and apparated to the Black family burial plot in one of the oldest wizarding cemeteries in England. Draco stood in front of the black marble headstone and read "Here lies Narcissa Black Malfoy, much loved mother of Draco Malfoy, and hero to all of wizarding Britain." Draco dropped to his knees, "Who wrote that inscription, Pansy?"

"Harry did, Draco." She reached out and placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. "He wanted to make sure everyone knew what she did. Even though you two never did get along, he knew you loved your mother; especially after seeing you in the tower the night Dumbledore died. He heard you tell the Professor that they would kill your mother if you didn't follow through with your task."

"Potter was there? Why didn't he try to save Dumbledore? He could have stopped the whole thing?" Draco was more confused by the moment.

"He was petrified by Dumbledore and hidden under an invisibility cloak, Draco, he couldn't make a sound or move, but he used what he heard then, and what you did for him, Ron and Hermione when they were held at the manor to get you a full pardon by the Wizengamot."

"What do you mean, 'what I did for them at the manor,' I just stood there like a stupid moron and watched my insane aunt torture Granger!" He was almost yelling now, "And what do you mean a full pardon? I'm not going to Azkaban for attempted murder or anything?"

"No Draco, it was decided that you were forced to do these things under duress. Harry, Ron and Hermione all testified on your behalf. They even used the memories of several Death Eaters who were there when you were forced to take the mark and threatened with your mother's death if you didn't complete the task given to you.

"In fact, it was revealed that Dumbledore was dying anyway from a curse he sustained earlier in the year, and he had planned for Snape to kill him instead of you in order to save you from being a murderer. Also, your mother had made an unbreakable vow with Snape for him to complete your task if you could not."

"Pansy, stop, I can't hear any more right now. My head is spinning!" He hadn't stood up the whole time Pansy was imparting all this shocking information to him. He was pretty sure that he could not stand even if he wanted to right now. "All the pain and anguish I went through that whole year, and Dumbledore was dying anyway? Unbelievable!"

They remained at the grave for a while to give Draco time to calm down. "Pansy, this grave looks nice,uh, I mean it is being kept up nicely."

"Harry has given his house elf orders to keep her grave nice." said Pansy.

"I really do owe him a lot, don't I?" Draco looked over to Pansy.

"Yes, Draco, you do. You're just lucky I'm in the good graces of my future brother in law. I can get the two of you together to talk about all this, and I'll make sure you don't get hexed." She smirked, "you know you don't have to hide anymore, you're a free man."

"Free," Draco let out a hollow chuckle, "Pansy, my head is so messed up, I don't know if I'll ever really be free. I spent the first six months after snake-face was erased just moving from place to place while drinking. Really, I was drunk the entire time! I couldn't tell you to this day what I did, who I was with or where I was.

"I finally came around in an alley outside of a Muggle pub in Ireland somewhere. The only reason I quit drinking was someone stole my money while I was out cold. I ended up going into the pub and getting a job as a bartender while living in a room upstairs.

"There I was, the heir to one of the largest fortunes in wizarding Britain, working as a bartender in a little Irish Muggle pub. The people were kind to me.

"I had no idea what any of those people were talking about most of the time, and I know they thought me strange, but they seemed to accept me just as I was."

"Draco, I wrote you so many times, why didn't you at least write back?" Pansy sniffed, trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry, Pansy." He ran a hand through his hair. "The minute an owl dropped off a letter, I would incendio the blasted thing. I didn't know if there was a tracking spell on them, or who they were from. I just wanted to disappear for a while."

"Well, that explains why you didn't know about Aquila," muttered Pansy.

"What did you say, Pansy. Why I didn't know about what?"

"Draco, what was it you wanted to ask me about when you sent that owl this morning?" She decided she might as well get right to it now and answer his questions.

He hesitated, then quietly asked, "Pansy, I saw someone in those pictures from your engagement party. A child, listed in the photos as Hermione Granger's son. Why does he look just like me? "


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I want to see him Pansy, he's my brother! I have a right to see him!" Draco ran his shaking hands through his blond hair as he was pacing back and forth across his room above the Leaky Cauldron.

Pansy was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, watching him. She had just finished telling Draco all she knew about how Aquila came to be and how he became Hermione's son.

"Draco, you have to calm down if you want any chance at all of getting to know your brother."

Draco stopped his pacing and gave Pansy a glare, "How can I calm down? I thought that I didn't have anyone left, and now you tell me that I have a brother."

He walked to the bed and sat down at the foot, facing his friend.

"Then you inform me that the one person who hates me above all others is now his mother! I have no legal means to claim him and she will never let me come near him!"

He put his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, facing the floor in dejection.

"Hermione doesn't hate you, Draco. If anything, she feels that you have always hated her. We talked about this very situation the day she brought Aquila home."

"What did she say, Pansy?" he lifted his face to look at her.

"I asked her what she would do if you wanted to see him. She told me it would all depend on you."

"What do you mean 'depend on me?' I don't understand!" Frustrated, Draco stood and resumed his agitated pacing.

"Well, Draco, are you going to storm her home demanding your 'rights,' or are you going to respectfully ask her permission to spend some time with her son?" Pansy gave him a questioning look, head cocked to one side.

"Oh, I see what you mean." he walked to the window overlooking Diagon Alley. He was silent for a moment as he watched all the people below.

"What is he like?"

"He is an angel!" Pansy gushed, "For someone so small, he is one of the kindest people I have ever met! He's smart and he has a great wit. Aquila has the kind of personality that draws people to him. He somehow makes me feel peaceful inside when I'm with him. I can't really explain it. Maybe it's because he's so innocent and open. I don't know, but I always feel more like myself after spending time with him. I know for sure that he is helping to heal a damaged part of Hermione's soul. He's all that she has now, well, maybe not, if this thing with Charlie Weasley works out."

"Charlie Weasley?" Draco choked, "Isn't that your fiancé's older brother?"

"Yes, they have gone out a couple of times, but he lives in Romania and she is not sure about a long distance romance. He seems smitten, though."

"Oh that's just great! Not only is my best friend marrying into the Weasleys, my brother may end up with one as a father!"

Draco snorted and stomped back over to the bed. He leaned forward, putting his forehead on the bedpost and sighed.

"Pansy, I really want to have some kind of relationship with my brother. Could you please put in a good word for me with Granger? I promise to be on my best behavior if she will too."

Pansy stood up and walked to Draco's side. She reached up and patted him on the shoulder. "Yes, I will talk to her, but you really have to clean up your act. You are a mess! If you walked into her home looking like you do right now, she would toss you out in a second!"

Draco let out a dull laugh. "Yes, I'll clean up, Pans. Could you arrange a meeting with Potter for me tomorrow? I guess I really need to clear up a lot of things with him." He paused for a moment. "Am I really free to walk around here without being arrested?"

"Yes Draco, you can go wherever you want. You still have the manor, you know. The ministry curse breakers and aurors have gone over the whole place and gotten rid of all the dark artifacts and curses left by old Voldie and your illustrious ancestors.

Undoubtedly your house elves have kept the place up for you. I'll bet it even feels better in there than it ever has. You could go home instead of staying here, you can remodel it any way you like. If things work out, you may even be able to take Aquila there for visits. It would help if you had a safe place for him to spend time with you."

"I guess I need to find out what I do have now. I figured that the ministry would take everything after what my father did. I will owl our attorneys and see what's left." Draco stood up straight and squared his shoulders. "I guess it is time to return to the land of the living again."

"Good thing, Malfoy," smirked Pansy, "I would like to get my best friend back!" She gave him a quick hug and walked to the door. "I've got to run now, Ron will be done at the store shortly."

"I promise I will talk to Hermione this evening or tomorrow. She starts back to work soon, and I want to find out how the child care search is going. I know Molly is going to watch him a couple of days a week, but Hermione doesn't want to burden her with a full time child care job. He is a pretty active two year old after all!"

* * *

"Glad you could take time out of your busy schedule to meet with me, Potter." Draco gestured to the chair on his right and Harry sat down.

"I'm surprised you were even allowed to come in this house, Malfoy. After what your family did to Mr. Ollivander, how could he even look at you?"

"Shows what you know, Potter!" Draco snarled, "I did my best to help those people trapped in our cellar. I snuck food and water to them whenever I could! Ask your friend Lovegood if you don't believe me!"

Harry stiffened in surprise, he hesitated for a moment then spoke, "Look, Malfoy, I guess I'm starting this meeting off on the wrong foot. I've been reminded recently about the error of foisting the sins of the father unto the child. I know it was used against me often enough. I apologize, please continue." Harry gestured to Draco with his hand and sat back in the chair.

"Apology accepted, Potter. I guess winding each other up is a bad habit for both of us." He let out a mild chuckle and Harry snorted while nodding his head in agreement.

"The reason I wanted to meet with you, Potter, was to thank you for taking care of my mother in my absence. I should have been here to give her a proper burial, but in my anger and grief I couldn't think past the loss of the only person who truly loved me without reservation. Pansy took me to the cemetery and told me what you did. I am in your debt, Potter. I don't think I could possibly repay you for what you did for her."

Harry watched Draco as he spoke. He could see as the emotions tightened Draco's face. It was an unusual sight, to say the least. Harry cleared his throat, "Malfoy, you don't owe me a thing. I assume that Pansy told you what your mother did for me?"

Draco nodded.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, Malfoy, what I did was a repayment of my debt to her. And don't even mention my testimony for you during the trials. You helped me, and there was no way that you deserved punishment for doing what you had to in order to survive. We were all just kids in a terrible situation."

Harry stood and took a step towards Draco's chair. Draco stood up to meet him. Harry held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter." Draco stared down at Harry's hand and thought back to when they were both eleven and his offer of friendship was ignored so long ago. He hesitated long enough where Harry began to draw his hand back. Draco quickly reached out and gripped his hand. "Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you."

It was a start.

 **…** **.**.

Sorry. It's been a long time and this is a short chapter. Been working 65-70 hrs a week at two jobs. It takes it's toll! I will try to write more as soon as I can. Thanks for your patience!


End file.
